candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 357/Dreamworld
| moves = 33 | target = 180,000 | blockers = | other = | candies = 5 | spaces = 57 }} | moves = 33 }} Difficulty *Since its counterpart in Reality has four colours, the addition of one more colour can make it difficult to create special candies. *It can be hard to bring down 18 ingredients. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Use striped candies or striped candy + wrapped candy combinations to bring down ingredients, but watch the moon scale. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Even though the presence of five colours should cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies, its Reality counterpart has four colours for all the moves available. Hence, it is harder to create special candies compared to its Reality counterpart. *The ingredients are worth 180,000 points. Hence, an additional 100,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,040 points per move100,000 points / 33 moves = 3,030.30 points per move for two stars. Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 3,340 points, the extra colour makes it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly even with 3 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *The player is required to earn an additional 3,640 points per move120,000 points / 33 moves = 3,636.36 points per move for three stars. Even though this is lower than its Reality counterpart at 4,000 points, this is higher than the maximum amount of points a striped candy during sugar crush can provide which in this case is 3,480 points.3,000 points per striped candy + 480 points if the striped destroys eight candiesThe amount of points earned by the striped candies during sugar crush may be higher or lower. If the striped candy causes cascades after detonation, the amount of points is increased. If the striped candy destroys a blocker or less than nine candies which is the greatest number of spaces in this board and does not cause cascades, the amount of points earned will be less than 3,480 points. For the former, a minimum of 160 points per striped candy has be earned from cascades. Moreover, the extra colour makes it harder to create special candies or drop the ingredients quickly even with 3 more moves compared to its Reality counterpart. *The liquorice swirls may occasionally dispense, preventing too many ingredients from being dropped in a single move. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for five moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. However, considering that its Reality counterpart has four colours for 30 moves, the moon struck duration is much too low to boost the score as only 33.33%(5 × 2) moves / 30 moves × 100% = 33.333% of the Reality counterpart has four colours in the Dreamworld counterpart. **Overall, the moon strucks may not be enough due to their short duration. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the extra colour negate this advantage. Strategy *Try to create colour bomb + wrapped candy combinations if given the opportunity. *Wrapped candy + striped candy combinations on the areas directly above the dispensers also help in dropping the ingredients. However, beware of the liquorice swirls. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 357 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 357 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Hexagon levels Category:Levels with more candy colours than its Reality counterpart Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart